


History

by theshizniiit



Series: Wesvis Drabbles [4]
Category: Common Law
Genre: F/M, M/M, travis is amazed and wes has history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "But can you do one where Travis meets one of Wes' ex's? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

Travis looked over from across the bar from where he sat with Amy.

His partner was currently talking to a woman. She had dark brown skin and curly hair that bounced around her face as she talked, and Wes smiled down at her, completely transfixed.

Travis would be jealous if he wasn’t completely transfixed also.

The woman was beautiful, and had such a grace about her that captured everyone’s attention, and Travis couldn’t hear a word they were saying but Travis could tell she probably had a nice voice. She seems funny, he thinks. Wes is laughing a lot. More than he’s ever seen.

He watches as Wes smiles and laughs at something she’s said, a blush riding high on his cheeks and she smiles and touches his arm lightly. It hits Travis that Wes looks, well….in love, actually.

He’s never seen him look like that before. At least, not since Alex.

Wes says something to her and points to Travis and Amy, sitting at the other side of the bar before he leads her over and points to him, “This is my partner, Travis,” and then Amy, “This is our friend and coworker, Amy”. The he smiles down at the woman next to him before he says, “Guys, this is Sasha, an old friend.”

Amy says a friendly hello, then with a slap on Travis’ shoulder, wanders off to find Kate.

Travis hardly notices though, because gosh, this woman is prettier up close. He stutters out a greeting and shakes her hand and even though he’s currently going through a stint in his bisexuality where he’s mostly interested in dudes right now, he can’t help but think that this woman is fucking _gorgeous._

He checks out of the conversation for a bit, just staring at the beautiful woman before him and how Wes is looking at her, like she’s the only person in the world and Travis is completely floored.

He snaps back into the present when she hugs Wes tightly and gives Travis another handshake and and a smile before she disappears into the crowd. And she’s gone. Like a beautiful ghost.

"Wes, dude," Travis starts, "Who  _was_  that? And how  _you_ know her?”

Wes looks mildly offended before he rolls his eyes and says, “I dated her for a while. She’s an ex.”

"No."

"What?"

“ _No.”_

"Travi-"

"Not  _your_  ex.”

"What-"

"It can’t be."

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Wes snaps.

"It means she’s a goddess and like, a million light years out of your league."

Wes scoffs and looks at his drink.

"So why did it end?" Travis asks.

The blond man sighs, “We just weren’t quite right for each other. It was amazing but, there was someone else, for each of us.” He looks Travis right in the eyes for a long time before he says, “Anyway, we should find Kate and Amy.”, before getting up and making his way to the other end of the restaurant, where their friends are waiting.

It takes a week of Travis brooding for Amy to get the truth out of him. For him to tell her about how Wes looked at Sasha, and why it made him upset for some reason that he can’t articulate or even understand.

She looks at him and tells him that Wes looks at him the exact same way, before she walks off and leaves Travis standing in the break room with his mouth hanging open.


End file.
